1. Field
This invention relates to a flowable matrix material which is composed of particles of collagen matrix, preferably collagen/glycosaminoglycan (GAG) matrix, that, when hydrated, can be effectively delivered to a wound site.
2. Description of Related Art
The majority of chronic and deep tunneling wounds are treated by repeated saline lavage followed by a temporary dressing. The clinical result is generally limited to ineffective tissue repair leading to a continued chronic open wound, infection and/or scarring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,840, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a biodegradable polymeric material for treating wounds, which acts as a scaffold and induces the wound to synthesize new tissue. The material preferably comprises Type-I collagen and glycosaminoglycan (GAG) in a covalently crosslinked sheet. The material has been shown to reduce contraction and scarring of dermal wounds when used in a sheet form and placed over wounds to promote regeneration. However, when a wound is found to “tunnel” into deep soft tissue, or even bone, and has an irregular geometry, grafting with a sheet form will not be adequate.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an implant material effective for treating tunneling wounds and wounds having irregular geometries. It is further desired that such a wound dressing material be substantially biodegradable.